Never Late
by Anna Kumala
Summary: <html><head></head>ONESHOT. Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. Tapi, meskipun terlambat, dia pasti datang kan? Mind to Read and Review?</html>


Death Note and all characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

...

...

...

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Tapi, meski terlambat, dia pasti datang..

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Never Late<strong>

...

_Love comes to you_

_But, why you ignore it?_

_Even, try to throw it_

_So, you don't get stuck in it..._

...

Aku memandang gadis itu lagi. Ya, lagi. Beberapa kali dalam hari ini.

Gadis itu. Tenyata kalau dicermati, dia lumayan juga. Gadis yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku, mengaku sebagai Kira kedua, dan menyerahkan dirinya. Lalu, kuhadiahi sebuah ciuman standar.

Terkadang aku berpikir, seandainya saja aku bukan Kira, dia bukan Kira kedua, dan kami bertemu secara 'normal'. Mungkin, kami bisa saja saling jatuh cinta. Dan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

.

.

Apa? Bicara apa aku ini? Ayo, Light, kau harus fokus. Dunia membutuhkanmu untuk mengenyahkan para penjahat. Jangan bermain-main seperti ini.

aku mulai mengedarkan pandangan, mencari death noteku. Setelah menemukannya, aku meraihnya.

Kali ini aku melihat Ryuk. Shinigami itu seperti sedang berpikir, atau diam-diam sedang memperhatikanku?

"Dia cantik juga ya.." komentar Ryuk.

"Siapa? Rem?" tanyaku.

"Astaga, Light! Yang benar saja. Maksudku tentu saja wanita itu. Kira kedua." Ryuk memperjelas kata-katanya.

"Memang, kuakui." aku terdiam sejenak, sambil mencerati nama-nama dalam death note. "Tapi, aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tak mau gagal karena terhambat oleh hal bernama wanita. Banyak orang yang gagal karena hal satu itu." sahutku pada Ryuk.

Dewa kematian itu tersenyum licik dan sedikit mencurigakan. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan senyuman itu. Jadi, aku sudah tak begitu memusingkannya.

Yang agak mengganggu pikiranku saat ini adalah apa yang aku bayangkan tadi. Bertemu secara 'normal'? Saling jatuh cinta? Menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia? Apa-apaan aku ini. Apa aku sudah gila sampai berani memikirkan hal-hal itu?

"Light!" panggil seseorang tepat ditelingaku. Aku menoleh padanya dengan malas.

"Apa?" jawabku tak niat. Biasanya aku memang tak pernah niat jika berurusan dengan gadis ini.

"Ajak Misa jalan-jalan yuk!" pintanya manja. Huh, gadis ini menyusahkan saja.

"Nanti. Aku sibuk." jawabku asal-asalan. Aku kembali mencoba terkonsentrasi pada death note. Aku benar-benar harus memeriksa kejanggalan pada buku ini untuk menjebak L.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari death note. Sedikit menerawangkan pikiranku ke suatu kejadian. Pandanganku berhenti pada gadis itu. Wajahnya cemberut.

Entah mengapa, melihat wajahnya cemberut seperi itu aku jadi ikut sebal. Apa sebaiknya aku mengajaknya pergi? Kacau juga sih jika dia marah padaku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku bisa kehilangan alat terbaikku. Biar bagaimanapun, aku masih membutuhkan matanya.

"Apa kau sedang berpikir untuk mengajak dia jalan-jalan, Light?" tanya Shinigami jelek di sebelahku. Huh, sial. Apa Shinigami juga bisa membaca pikiran manusia?

"Mungkin, Ryuk. Bagaimanapun, aku masih membutuhkannya." jawabku perlahan. Ryuk meringis.

"Mungkin kau punya alasan lain." tambah setan itu. Ah, ya, secara harfiah Shinigami memang setan, 'kan? Jadi tak salah jika aku menyebutnya setan. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Ryuk tadi lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Apa aku punya alasan lain? Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Mungkin saja alasanku sebenarnya adalah takut dibunuh oleh Rem jika aku menyakiti Misa. Meskipun jika dia membunuhku dia juga akan mati, tapi tentu saja dia akan rela mati demi Misa. Apalagi, saat ini Rem sedang memandangku dengan tatapan garang.

Oh, baiklah, aku akan ajak dia jalan-jalan.

"Misa!" panggilku. Gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan masih cemberut. "Mau jalan-jalan?" tawarku. Meskipun aku yakin dia pasti mau dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Misa langsung lari ke arahku dan memelukku. "Ah, Misa cinta pada Light." serunya dalam pelukanku. Gadis ini apa-apaan sih. Tapi, yah biarlah. Toh dia masih berguna untukku.

.

.

Tunggu, getaran apa ini. Mengapa dadaku terasa bergetar? Jantungku rasanya dipompa dua kali lebih cepat. Apa, ini yang namanya...

TIDAK

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Mana mungkin, 'kan?

Aku dengan gadis ini? Itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

Lagipula, aku tak mau dengan gadis yang senang memaksaku seperti ini. Aku tak sebodoh itu.

Perlahan, Misa melepaskan pelukannya. Aku merasa ada yang hilang. Merasa ada yang salah dalam diriku. Rasanya ada dua kubu yang berteriak dalam diriku. Otak dan hatiku.

Lama aku menatap Misa. Menunggu peperangan otak dan hatiku selesai. Namun akhirnya, otakku memenangkan pertarungan itu. Dan aku bersyukur, karena aku melakukan suatu hal yang benar.

...

_When you doing that,_

_you think that's true.._

_Whatever your heart says,_

_your brain always win the battle.._

_It scream, that you may not feel love.._

_And you listen it.._

...

Terbayang apa yang kukatakan pada L, sebelum dia dibunuh oleh Rem.

_Siapapun jika dicintai sedalam itu, pasti akan luluh juga._

Benarkah? Apa saat ini aku sudah luluh pada gadis itu?

Memang, gadis itu sangat tulus mencintaiku. Bahkan, dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku. Ya. Hanya demi aku yang bertujuan memanfaatkannya.

Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?

.

.

TIDAK

.

.

Ya, aku tak keterlaluan sama sekali. Itu pilihannya kalau dia mau mengorbankan nyawanya. Itu keputusannya. Aku tak memaksanya sedikitpun. Sama sekali tak pernah memaksanya. Bahkan aku melarangnya. Tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Itu salahnya.

Itu hanya SALAHNYA.

Bukan salahku.

Otakku terus meneriakkan hal itu. Namun, hatiku berkata lain. Dia berkata bahwa aku harus memikirkan perasaannya sesekali. Dan, aku harus membiarkan diriku lepas dari segala yang berhubungan tentang Kira.

Hatiku bilang, setiap malam yang kuhabiskan dengannya tak ada artinya tanpa secuil perasaan. Meskipun segala dari diriku milik Misa, tapi aku harus belajar mencintainya. Aku harus melupakan ambisiku sesaat.

Tapi, lagi-lagi otakku memenangkan perdebatan itu. Dengan ataupun tanpa cinta, toh aku tetap bersama Misa.

Aku tetap menghabiskan malam-malam diatas ranjang dengannya. Jadi, untuk apa cinta?

Aku tak membutuhkannya sama sekali.

Yang aku tahu, aku sudah menyenangkan hatinya, dan dia tak akan pernah berkhianat dari Kira.

Sejauh ini, aku sudah bisa membuat L terbunuh oleh Rem. Tapi, saat ini ada orang asing bernama N yang mengajakku kerjasama untuk menangkap Kira.

Herannya, dia tahu bahwa L sudah mati. Padahal, kami yang mengetahui kematian L sudah berjanji untuk tutup mulut.

Mengingat itu, aku jadi ingat ayah, dan apa yang Ryuk katakan. "Manusia pemakai death note memang tak pernah akan hidup bahagia. Namun, ayah Light, karena dia tidak menggunakannya, mungkin dia akan bahagia. Setidaknya, dia memiliki keyakinan yang terbukti, bahwa anaknya bukan Kira."

Ya, mungkin ayahku akan bahagia. Memikirkan itu, sedikit banyak aku juga memikirkan kematianku. Bagaimana ya jadinya nanti?

Mungkin, kematianku akan menjadi seseuatu hal yang menarik. Dan terpampang di halaman depan koran, 'KIRA SANG PENYELAMAT TUTUP USIA'.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawaku membahana. Mengundang tatapan aneh Ryuk padaku. Tapi, aku mengabaikannya.

...

_Actually, you're doing big mistakes_

_And you hear the devil whisper_

_You will be destroyed,_

_caused by your think.._

...

Hari ini, aku akan menyongsong kemenangan besarku.

Ya, Near pasti akan tertipu dengan apa yang kurencanakan bersama Kira gadungan itu.

Dia PASTI akan kalah.

"Light!" ya ampun, wanita itu lagi? Apa dia tidak bosan menggangguku. Bahkan di hari kemenanganku.

"Ada apa?'" sahutku setengah hati. Kalau saja aku mengusirnya, akupun tidak akan mendapatkan kerugian apapun. Toh dia sudah tak memiliki mata Shinigami lagi. Jadi, apa gunanya untukku?

"Hati-hati ya..." sahutnya lemah. Tunggu dulu, lemah? Sejak kapan wanita ini jadi lemah lembut?

Misa menghampiriku perlahan. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirku. Dia menciumku.

Yah, biasanya sih juga begitu. Dia menciumku sebelum aku berangkat. Pasti selalu begitu.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengan ciumannnya hari ini. Rasanya sangat lembut, dan terlalu lama. Oh, tidak. Nafasku habis.

Buru-buru aku menarik bibirku dari bibirnya. "Aku berangkat ya..." aku mengatakannya tanpa semangat. Seakan aku takkan bisa mengatakan itu lagi padanya.

Ah, bicara apa aku? Aku pasti akan menang. Dan aku akan bisa mengatakan itu padanya. Kapanpun.

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Membayangkan berjuta kemungkinan tentang kemenanganku.

Namun, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu merapat ke tubuhku. Rasanya hangat.

Misa memelukku. Sangat erat sampai aku seakan tak bisa beranjak dari sana. Dia mengunciku dalam rengkuhannya.

Otakku mengatakan agar aku segera pergi. Namun, hatiku berkata untuk tetap tinggal.

Aku berpikir keras. Dan untuk saat itu, aku berbalik dan memeluknya dengan erat juga. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku. Saat itu aku benar-benar tak ingin pergi. Meski untuk mengejar kemenanganku. Rasanya, aku selalu ingin merasakan pelukan itu.

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama kami terdiam dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Detik berikutnya, otakku kembali menguasai tubuhku. Aku segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Tapi, aku berani bertaruh, aku sempat melihat air yang menggumpal disudut matanya.

...

SIAL!

Aku sudah memanggil setiap orang untuk menuliskan nama keparat itu. Tapi mengapa tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Ah, aku lupa, mereka semua telah kuhabisi. Dan Misa telah melupakan semua ingatannya tentang death note.

Aku mencoba berpikir. Siapa yang bisa kuminta untuk menuliskan nama Nate River di death note ini?

Oh, ya. Ryuk pasti bisa melakukannya. "Ryuk! Bunuh mereka. Selamatkan aku."

Aku sempat melihat Ryuk menuliskan sebuah nama. Tapi dari kata-kata Ryuk selanjutnya, aku tahu nama yang ia tulis adalah namaku.

Tamatlah aku!

Tiba-tiba saja, di benakku terbayang wajah Ayah, Ibu, Sayu, dan... Misa.

Entah memgapa wajah itu menjadi salah satu wajah yang kubayangkan. Aku jadi ingat sesuatu.

Aku jadi ingat pelukan dan ciuman yang dia berikan tadi pagi. Ternyata, itu memang yang terakhir untuk kami. Ternyata itu memang sekali seumur hidup aku memenangkan hatiku untuk mendekap Misa dalam pelukanku.

Ternyata, begini rasanya detik-detik terakhir kematian.

Ya. Hanya tinggal 20 detik lagi.

.

19

.

Aku akan mati dengan cara yang memalukan. Dan akan dikenang sebagai penjahat.

.

16

.

Padahal, aku ingin setiap orang mengenangku sebagai pahlawan disaat aku mati.

.

13

.

Tapi mungkin saat ini, itu hanya tinggal impian. Terkadang aku berharap agar aku tak pernah menemukan death note.

.

10

.

Setidaknya saat ini aku belum mati dan masih bisa menggapai cita-citaku. Juga tak kehilangan ayah.

.

9

.

Tak perlu terlibat denga L dan Near sialan itu. Dan tak perlu bertemu dengan Ryuk yang jelek itu.

.

8

.

Meski itu artinya mungkin aku takkan bertemu Misa Amane.

.

7

.

Ah, memikirkan gadis itu membuat kematian ini terasa semakin sakit.

.

6

.

Kuharap dia akan menemukan orang yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus, dan dapat menerimanya apa adanya.

.

5

.

Tidak seperti aku yang hanya selalu memanfaatkannya dan mengecewakannya.

.

4

.

_Sebentar lagi, Light! Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan apa yang kau lakukan pada para penjahat itu, _sebuah suara menggema dalam pikiranku, dan detik berikutnya semua berlanjut.

.

3

.

_Dan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap orang-orang lainnya yang begitu menghargaimu._

.

2

.

_Kau mengkhianati mereka, hanya untuk death note milik Shinigami. Untuk membuat dunia yang takkan mungkin tercipta._

.

1

.

_Dan kini kau merasakan, bagaimana Shinigami mengkhianatimu. Dalam detik terakhir,_

.

_Semuanya gelap dan terasa mengulitimu. Itulah sesuatu bernama kematian..._

"**Manusia pemakai death note takkan pernah hidup bahagia. Dan jangan harap dia bisa diterima di surga ataupun neraka."**

...

_One day, you know that she always love you_

_And at that moment,_

_you will realize, that you always love her too_

...

Semua terasa begitu cepat bagiku.

Aku telah mati. Itu hal pertama yang kusadari.

Sekujur tubuhku masih merasakan sakit yang sangat menusuk. Mungkin ini yang Ryuk katakan tidak akan ada di surga ataupun neraka. Karena sekarang, aku entah berada dimana.

Aku terus menahan sakit. Kulihat kebawah, tubuhku sudah tak lagi berbentuk tubuh. Sekarang hanya tinggal api menyala. Mungkin ini penyebab rasa sakitku.

Aku terus berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu. Aku tak akan memohon ampun pada Tuhan. Karena aku tahu, itu takkan merubah apapun. Tak akan membuat Tuhan mengampuniku dan melemparkanku ke surga.

Di tengah rasa sakit yang luar biasa, aku mengedarkan pandangan. Yang kutahu, ini adalah kawasan makam. Ya, aku sangat yakin sekali.

Kalau ini makam, mungkin saja aku masih di bumi.

Aku mencerna kembali apa yang kualami. Tak pernah diterima di surga ataupun neraka? Mungkin saja aku di bumi.

Tak lama kemudian, mataku menangkap seorang wanita yang kukenal memakai pakaian hitam rapi.

Wanita itu mendekati tempatku berada. Aku ingin menghampirinya, namun rasanya kaki ini terkunci. Belum lagi tubuhku yang seperti tersayat-sayat.

Wanita itu sampai pada tempatku. Dia meletakkan sesuatu di kakiku. Serangkai bunga krisan.

Aku menatap bagian bawah kakiku. Ternyata kakiku berada tepat di sebuah nisan. Tapi, nisan siapa? Mungkinkah nisanku?

"Light!" panggil wanita itu sambil menatap nisan di kakiku. Berarti itu memang nisanku.

"Mengapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?" ujarnya. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku rasanya tak ingin hidup tanpamu."

Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Tak ingin hidup tanpaku? Jangan gila Misa. Aku mencoba menyuarakan itu, namun suaraku tak keluar sama sekali.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya, aku ingin menyusulmu."

Bayangan Misa yang mati karena bunuh diri nyaris membuatku menangis. Bukan menangis karena sakit sekujur tubuhku, tapi menangis karena hatiku rasanya sakit. Itupun, jika hatiku masih ada.

Aku melihat air menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Dan tanpa sadar, mungkin saat ini aku juga menangis. Hanya saja, sulit merasakannya ditengah api yang membakar tubuhku.

Semua kilasan masa-masa bersama Misa membuatku menyesal. Mengapa aku tak pernah mempedulikan perasaanku padanya. Malah seringkali aku mengingkarinya.

Padahal, kalau saja sejak dulu aku mengikuti kata hatiku, mungkin semua tak akan jadi seperti ini. Mungkin saat ini aku dan Misa hidup bahagia. Memiliki seorang anak.

Ya, kali ini aku tak akan membantahnya lagi. Bahwa aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan kehidupan normal yang bahagia dengannya. Tanpa ada Shinigami. Tanpa ada death note. Tanpa ada L, Near, atau Mello.

Aku menginginkan itu. Karena, "aku mencintaimu, Misa." kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutku, dan tampaknya terdengar oleh Misa. Karena Misa menoleh mencari-cari sumber suara itu.

Tapi akhirnya, dia menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. "Mungkin hanya bayanganku." katanya. Lalu, dia melanjutkan, "tapi, aku juga mencintaimu, Light. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu." dan saat mendengar itu, rasanya sakit di sekujur tubuhku hilang. Tergantikan oleh sakit tak tertahankan di dadaku.

...

_But, it was late_

_Because you and her has been separated by time and space..._

...

Sakit di tubuhku tak juga hilang. Namun, itu terobati karena Misa setiap hari selalu datang ke makamku.

Entah mengapa, tubuhku tak juga habis terbakar. Padahal rasanya sudah terlalu lama aku merasakan sakit itu. Mungkin dalam ukuran manusia di sekitarku, sudah setahun.

Suatu hari, aku mencari seseorang yang kuharapkan datang ke tempatku. Namun, sampai matahari tenggelam, aku tak menemukannya. Apa mungkin dia telah melupakanku?

Keesokan paginya aku menemukan hal yang berbeda. Tanah di sebelah makamku digali, dan sesosok mayat dibenamkan di dalamnya. Di nisan itu tertulis nama yang kukenal. Misa Amane.

Aku tersentak melihat nama itu. Mungkinkah dia mati?

Membayangkan saat-saat terakhirnya melahirkan sensasi tersendiri dalam hatiku. Rasanya sangat buruk membayangkan dia merintih kesakitan karena kematian.

Tapi, Misa juga menggunakan death note. Mungkinkah dia juga akan mengalami apa yang kualami?

Itu malah membuatku semakin khawatir. Bagaimana Misa dapat bertahan dalam hukuman ini? Sedangkan aku saja sudah merasa sampai batasku. Aku berharap, Misa tak mengalami apa yang kualami.

Sialnya, apa yang aku perkirakan terjadi. sehari setelah dia dimakamkan, aku melihat dia berdiri di atas makamnya. Keadaannya mungkin sama dengan keadaanku sekarang. Karena dia juga pemakai death note.

Dia sepertinya merintih kesakitan. Namun rintihannya tak terdengar. Aku menunggu sampai ia melihatku. Dan saat itu datang. Dia melihatku.

Kami hanya saling tatap. Dan rasanya, itu mengurangi rasa sakitku. Dia pun tampaknya berhenti merintih.

Mungkin sudah terlambat mengatakannya. Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu, batinku dalam hati.

Entah mengapa, tapi aku mendengar sesuatu dari batinku sendiri. _Aku juga mencintaimu Light. Dan akan selalu melakukannya. _Aku melihat senyum Misa dibalik rasa sakitnya. Diam-diam aku pun tersenyum. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, 'kan?

Meskipun, terlambat itu rasanya sakit.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau ada beberapa kesalahan dan kepanjangan. Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Death Note, walaupun aku sudah lama bergabung dengan FFn. Maaf juga kalau timeline nya ngacak. Aku agak sulit mengurutkan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi dalam jangka waktu relatif panjang dalam satu fanfic. Lagipula, ini terkonsentrasi pada isi hati Light yang sebenarnya pada Misa. Dan mungkin, kebanyakan scene yang terjadi adalah missing scene yang tidak diperlihatkan oleh mangaka dalam komik.<p>

So, Mind to Review?


End file.
